The objective of this proposal is to secure partial funding to support a conference on antisense DNA as a potential therapeutic for human disease. Currently a significant international research effort is directed toward investigating DNA and DNA analogs as therapeutic drugs against cancer and infectious agents such as viruses and bacteria. This meeting would provide a forum whereby the most recent developments in preparing gene specific drugs and applying these drugs to cell culture and animal experiments could be shared among scientists, industrialists, pharmacologists, and regulatory agencies from around the world who are working in these areas. It is hoped that new ideas, concepts, and approaches will be derived from this meeting and as a consequence stimulate further challenges and developments on how to successfully apply this technology to human disease.